The Strange Voice
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Dari kamar TaoRis terdengar suara aneh. Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan?


**Disclaimer : Saya akui cast disini semua bukan punya saya, tapi punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.**

**Rating : T plus plus(?)**

**Genre : Romance dan Humor**

**Pair : All Pair EXO**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI as Boys Love, Humor garing, GAJE, ANEH, Typho, and DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary : Suara aneh terdengar didalam kamar TaoRis, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan hingga membuat Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi liar.**

**Strange Voice**

**BRAK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka begitu keras menggema diruang dorm EXO. Zhang Yi Xing yang mempunyai nama panggung Lay yang ternyata adalah orang yang membuka pintu dengan keras itu kemudian masuk dengan lunglai kedalam dorm. Bukan hanya Lay saja, ternyata dibelakangnya ada member lain yang juga masuk dengan keadaan yang tidak beda jauh dengan Lay.

Mereka terlihat begitu kelelahan karena jadwal yang sangat padat dari pagi hingga malam sekarang ini. Mereka mulai bekerja untuk mengisi beberapa acara di stasiun televisi Korea dari jam 07.00 pagi hingga jam 10.00 malam, dan mereka sampai ke dorm pada pukul 11.00 malam. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, bahkan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duo hyperactive couple yang notabene tidak pernah merasa kelelahan dengan jadwal mereka selama ini.

Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat tidur pada sesama member, para anggota EXO pun memasuki kamar mereka untuk tidur. Walau begitu, tidak semua memilih untuk tidur begitu saja. Kai dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menonton tv bersama dengan Chanyeol diruang tengah, sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo ingin memasak sesuatu karena perut mereka keroncongan. Member lainnya yang tidak disebutkan sudah masuk kekamar mereka untuk tidur.

"Soo _baby_~ aku ingin pop corn," seru Kai pada _namjachingunya_ Kyungsoo didapur.

"Iya... akan aku buatkan. Sekalian juga untuk Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun," balas Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo_? Jangan _baby_~ buatkan hanya untukku saja," ucap Kai dengan nada kecewa.

"Jangan pelit Kim Jongin... atau kau tidak kubuatkan."

"_Ne ne arasseo_."

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, terlebih ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang bertos ria dan terkikik pelan.

Tidak lama Kyungsoo datang dengan Luhan sambil membawa tiga mangkuk pop corn dan tiga gelas jus orange. Ketiga _namja_ yang melihat jumlah jus dan pop corn yang jumlahnya kurang itu hanya bisa menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung.

"_Wae_?" tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Kita berlima tapi kenapa pop corn dan jusnya hanya ada tiga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh... itu karena aku dan Kyungsoo makan berdua dengan pasangan kami hehehe."

Luhan mengambil semangkuk pop corn dan jus, kemudian dia duduk disamping Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung duduk disamping Kai dengan membawa semangkuk pop corn. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan, tetapi tak lama dia mengerti ucapan Luhan begitu Luhan menyuapi Sehun makan pop corn itu begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang menyuapi Kai.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat pemandangan romantis HunHan dan KaiSoo, membuatnya iri karena Baekhyun sedang tidur jadi tidak bisa menemani dia nonton. Bisa saja Chanyeol sekarang membangunkan Baekhyun dan merengek untuk menemaninya menonton dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pasangan HunHan dan KaiSoo, tetapi Chanyeol tidak tega karena Baekhyun benar-benar sangat kelelahan. Alhasil Chanyeol memakan pop corn dan jusnya sendirian saja, ckckck kasihan sekali.

Mereka mulai dengan khusyuk menonton film yang sedang tayang tersebut. Film berjudul Resident Evil 5 Retribution tengah tertampang dilayar kaca dan menampilkan Alice yang tengah melawan beberapa zombie mengerikan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan memeluk kekasih mereka masing-masing begitu melihat zombie-zombie mengerikan tersebut. Chanyeol kembali menatap iri dua pasangan yang tengah bermesraan itu.

"Ahh.. Akkhhh..."

Keempat _namja_ itu kaget mendengar suara barusan. Bukan... bukan suara yang berasal dari layar televisi tersebut, melainkan suara yang berasal dari salah satu kamar yang ada dekat dengan ruang tengah. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, penasaran dengan asal suara dan suara milik siapa barusan.

"Ahh... sakit akkhh."

Suara itu kembali terdengar, dan dengan cepat Kai mematikan televisi tersebut agar mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas dari mana asal suara yang mereka dengar barusan. Masing-masing dari mereka menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka agar bisa dengan cepat mendeteksi asal suara aneh atau mungkin suara erangan seseorang tersebut.

"K-Kris _gege_ ahh... pe-pelan sedikit akkhh sakit akkh."

Keempat mata _namja_ itu melotot mendengar suara _namja_ yang mereka hapal betul, tidak salah lagi itu suara _maknae_ sang EXO-M Huang Zi Tao. Mereka pun bergegas menuju depan pintu kamar TaoRis dan mulai menguping apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana. Walau mereka sudah tahu dan mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Ckck baru begini saja sudah sakit bagaimana kalau lebih dari INI."

"Arrrgghhh su-sudah ahh he-hentikan Kris _ge_ akkh nngghhh sakit."

"Duh... apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam sana? Kenapa Tao berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Aigoo_~ Soo _baby_ sudah jelas mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'," balas Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo seduktif, membuat Kyungsoo langusng menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Berhentilah berpikiran kotor untuk sekali saja Kim Jongin. Tao masih polos dan yang aku tahu Kris belum pernah melakukan 'itu' pada Tao," Kyungsoo menghela napasnya melihat kekasihnya yang agak mesum itu. Dia pun kembali menguping dengan khusyuk.

"Tapi sepertinya yang dikatakan Kai _hyung_ mungkin benar. Mungkin saja Kris _hyung_ sudah tidak tahan dan meracuni pikiran Tao agar mereka bisa melakukan 'itu' kan?"

"Sehunnie~ kenapa kau juga jadi mesum?" Luhan menjewer kuping Sehun, membuat Sehun merintih kesakitan dengan suara pelan.

"Kau juga Chanyeol, jangan bicara lagi tentang apa yang mereka lakukan didalam," titah Luhan begitu melihat Chanyeol yang mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Chanyeol pun langsung diam dan mengunci mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana sekarang rasanya _baby_?" tanya sebuah suara yang mereka tahu adalah suara milik Kris.

"Ahh... enak Kris _ge_ akkhh le-lebih keras Kris _ge_ akh... akh..."

"As you wish _baby_~."

"Ngghhh... terus Kris _ge_ akkhh lebih keras akkhhh..."

Keempat _namja_ yang sedang menguping itu pun mulai merasakan tubuh mereka mulai bergejolak dan untuk para tiga _namja_ berstatus seme mulai merasakan celana mereka yang mulai terasa menyempit. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan nafsu dimanik matanya.

"A-apa hah? Ke-kenapa kau menatapku se-seperti itu Kai." Kyungsoo tergagap dan sudah merasakan tanda bahaya yang akan datang pada dirinya.

"Aku _horny_ _hyung_~ jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan mereka saja besok _ne_~." Kai dengan secepat kilat langsung menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style dan membawanya kekamar mereka, tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang berteriak-teriak minta tolong dan memberontak dalam gendongannya.

Luhan mulai berkeringat dingin merasakan sebuah deru napas tak beraturan ditengkuk lehernya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah deru napas milik Sehun. Luhan sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya, itu tidak berbeda dengan apa yang akan Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan _hyung_... tidak apa kan besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar," bisik Sehun disamping telinga Luhan, membuat _namja_ manis itu merinding seketika mendengar suara berat dan serak kekasihnya.

"Walau kubilang tidak mau pun kau pasti akan memaksaku kan?"

"Benar sekali Hannie~ baguslah kalau sudah tahu."

Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan yang pasrah menuju kamar mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang sejak tadi sudah berperang batin.

'**Aduh... gara-gara Kris hyung. Aku juga kenapa jadi ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Baekkie,' **batin Chanyeol.

'**Jangan Chanyeol... Baekkie sedang tidak fit dan kelelahan karena jadwal yang padat tadi. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada pacarmu sendiri?'** ucap sisi malaikat Chanyeol.

'**Udah... hajar aja bro(?) justru mumpung lagi kecapean gitu malah lebih gampang kan buat ngelakuin 'itu' sama si Baekkie, bayangin aja bro wajahnya yang pasrah itu'** ucap sisi iblis Chanyeol sambil bersmirk ria.

Chanyeol sedikit tergoda dengan ucapan sang sisi iblisnya itu. Dalam pikirannya sudah bisa dia lihat wajah Baekhyun yang tengah pasrah ketika mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan ahh ohh.

'**Jangan Chanyeol... bagaimana kalau nanti Baekhyun tidak suka dan marah sama kamu? Terus kamu diputusin sama dia. Siap gak tuh kehilangan Baekkie tercintamu?'** kata sisi malaikat Chanyeol lemah lembut, berusaha keras agar Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa yang sisi iblis katakan.

'**Aduh... Ciyus Miapa(?) sisi malaikat? Bukannya si Baekkie kalau udah digituin malah ketagihan dan makin sayang sama majikan kita? Kayak dulu-dulu itu loh,' **balas sang sisi iblis Chanyeol.

'**Eh... iya juga yah jenk(?) iblis. Kalau dipikir-pikir emang gak apa-apa sih. Itu juga demi kesenangan mereka berdua yah? Ya udah sih, kalau mau di gituin mah terserah. Saya pergi dulu, ada arisan. Bubay~.'** Sang sisi malaikat pun pergi, meninggalkan sang sisi iblis yang tertawa puas udah ngalahin sang sisi malaikat.

Dan akhirnya, setelah rapat mendadak(?) antara dua sisi aneh dan gaje itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya. Dengan maksud untuk melakukan yang iya-iya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie _hyung_... _I'm coming_~." Seru Chanyeol semangat dan berlari cepat menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai naik kekasur sang kekasih pujannya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu berdoa dalam hati dan setelahnya dia langsung mulai melahap sang _namja_ manis yang tengah tertidur itu. Bisa kita dengar suara teriakkan dari kamar BaekYeol setelah itu.

**Sementara itu**

**CKLEK**

Seorang _namja_ yang tengah memakai piyama bergambar naga membuka pintu kamarnya. _Namja_ yang tidak lain adalah Kris itu membuka pintu kamarnya karena mendengar suara ribut dan seruan Chanyeol, namun dia tidak mendapati seorang pun disana.

"Apa benar tadi suara Chanyeol _hyung_? Apa dia ada diluar?" tanya Tao sambil berjalan mendekati Kris dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang dan memegang pinggangnya dengan memakai piyama tidur bergambar kartun Kungfu Panda.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka. Kris kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan dengan sedikit pincang itu. Kris kemudian mendekat pada Tao dan mengusap pelan punggung dan pinggang Tao.

"Apa punggung dan pinggangmu masih sakit?" tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah agak baikkan Kris ge. Terima kasih sudah mau 'memijat' punggung dan pinggangku." Tao tersenyum pada Kris.

"Ya, sama-sama. Tapi jika kau mau, aku akan memijat lagi agar rasa sakitnya akan berkurang."

"Benarkah? Yeay... _gege_ memang baik hehehe." Tao terkekeh senang dan memeluk Kris dengan hati-hati. Punggung dan pinggangnya begitu sakit karena seharian dia harus melakukan gerakan wushu yang sulit dan membuat dua bagian tubuhnya itu terasa begitu menyakitkan jika dia bergerak.

"Tapi kali ini kau jangan berteriak terlalu keras _baby_, kau ini kan laki-laki." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kris.

"_Gege_ kan tidak tahu betapa sakitnya ketika Kris _gege_ menekan dan memukul punggungku terlalu keras saat itu."

"Tapi bukankah kau suka jika aku memukulnya lebih keras sedikit tadi?"

"Iya juga sih... tapi sekarang pelan saja yah?"

"Baiklah _baby_, sudah sana berbaring lagi."

Tao pun berbaring kembali dikasur dan Kris kembali memijat punggung dan pinggang Tao dengan pelan dan lembut seperti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhh... Kai emmhh nnggg."

"Sehunnie~ aakkhh owwhhh."

"Fasterhhh aakkhhh Yeollie aakhh."

"Chen emmhhh good aahhh moreehh."

"Yeahh disana Suho aakkhh Suho nngghhh."

"Eh... suara apa itu?" tanya Tao dan dengan segera Kris mengambil Ipod miliknya.

"Jangan dengarkan suara itu, kau lebih baik mendengarkan lagu saja Tao."

Kris pun memasangkan earphone pada telinga Tao, dan setelahnya Tao larut dalam alunan musik yang dia dengar. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut tentang asal suara aneh siapa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Dasar mereka itu... beraninya mendesah dan mengerang sekeras itu. Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka mencemari kepolosan Taoku dengan hal-hal mesum," kata Kris sambil menghela napasnya mendengar suara-suara itu. Kris pun mengambil satu Ipod lagi, memasang earphonenya dan larut dalam lagu yang dia dengar.

**END**

**Author : *jedugin kepala ketembok* Fic tergaje yang pernah aku buat **

**Kris : Tumben disini aku gak mesum kayak mereka *lirik Kai dan Sehun***

**Kai and Sehun : *death glare Kris***

**Kris : *Death Glare Tingkat Dewa Kai dan Sehun***

**Kai and Sehun : *kabur kedalam pelukan uke masing-masing***

**Author : Hayooo~ siapa yang ngira Tao sama Kris lagi begituan? Fic ide ini berasal dari hyung author. Waktu kakinya kekilir terus dipijat ampe teriak-teriak kesakitan gitu. Maklum agak cengeng *ditendang***

**Tao : Hyung? Kok gak manggil oppa? Kamu kan cewek thor.**

**Author : Hanya pacarnya yang boleh manggil dia oppa. Itu peraturan yang dia buat (-_-")**

**Kris : Peraturan yang aneh**

**Author : Dia memang aneh *digigit* Mohon reviewnya yah readers dan maaf atas fic gaje gagal ini *deep bow***

**Review Please**


End file.
